Hide And Seek
by GeneHuntress
Summary: When Alex unwittingly finds herself the sole witness to the perpetrators of a bank raid, her life is suddenly at serious risk. Can Gene protect her? And what repercussions will it have on their personal and professional relationship? Galex, set somewhere before the end of S2. T for now, but will change to an M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So nice to be writing again. Life's been somewhat stressful the last few months and the muse did a bunk for a while, but I've been on holiday and this is the result! Seems I can't step away from Gene and Alex for too long ...

xxxxx

**Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 1**

"Jesus, Bols. What the hell were yer thinkin'? Yer could've been killed, yer dozy mare …"

He loomed over her, his hair tousled from where he'd been running frustrated fingers through it, fixing her with that steely glare that always turned her insides to mush. She took a calming breath and then shrugged nonchalantly, trying to appear unaffected.

"Well, I wasn't, was I? And I was just trying to do what any good copper would've done under the circumstances. How was I supposed to know the getaway car would come out of nowhere and almost run me down?"

The muscles in his jaw clenched, his stormy blue eyes flashing sparks at her. God, he was sexy when he was angry.

"Yer stepped right out in front of the bloody thing, woman! Worse, yer stared Malcolm McCauley straight in the eye."

"I know. I've just identified him and one of the others, the man at the wheel. Hopefully with my testimony we can get them both put away for a very long time."

Gene sucked in an exasperated breath and raised his eyes heavenwards, attempting to regain his equilibrium.

"That's all very well, Madam Fruitcake, but we 'ave ter catch the bugger first. And now that dubious honour will go ter someone else, probably that twat DCI Sykes from Fenchurch West."

Alex's eyebrows shot up, betraying her confusion.

"Oh? And why's that, then?"

He sighed heavily, his anger and frustration dissolving into a weary resignation.

"Because, DI Drake, you are goin' into witness protection for yer own good, and apparently I'm accompanyin' you as chief babysitter."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued before she had the chance.

"Don't you get it, Alex? He saw yer face. Chances are he recognised you, yer hardly low profile as the only female DI in the bloody Met. Yer life's in constant danger now until that bastard's safely behind bars again."

She searched his eyes, quailing under his piercing gaze, still reluctant to believe they were in such dire straits. He pouted at her morosely.

"They don't call him Mad Malc fer nothin', yer know, Bols. He's a cast iron, dyed in the wool, twenty-four carat nutter, and he'll stop at nothin' ter shut you up."

He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows thoughtfully.

"Mind you, 'spose I can't really blame him for that. God knows, I've been tryin' ter do it fer long enough."

Alex rolled her eyes, not appreciating his attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"I don't need you acting as a babysitter come bodyguard, Gene. I'll just hide away in the flat until McCauley's safely in custody."

Gene shook his head impatiently.

"First place he'll look. 'Sides which, these are orders from on high – neither of us gets a choice in the matter. Right, yer need ter pack a bag toot sweet and then we'll be off."

She blinked at him in some confusion.

"Off where?"

"That's fer me ter know and you ter find out. Now, mush …"

xxxxx

Once she'd shoved a few clothes and toiletries into a bag, she joined Gene in the Quattro, still vigorously protesting her dissatisfaction with the entire situation. Gene pointedly ignored her, driving like a maniac around the streets of the capital for a good twenty minutes before he spoke again.

"I've been waitin' patiently fer you to draw breath but it seems yer never run short of oxygen, so could yer just put a sock in it fer half a minute and check to see if we've got anyone tailin' us?"

Alex huffed but did as he asked, watching the road behind in the passenger mirror until she was sure.

"Nope, all clear. Will we be there soon?"

She slanted him a questioning look and he grimaced.

"Please tell me yer not goin' ter keep askin' every five bloody seconds."

"Wouldn't need to if you'd just be more forthcoming …"

She mumbled it under her breath and he didn't bother to reply, swinging the Quattro into a residential side street and slowing right down until he spotted Ray leaning nonchalantly against a wall, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Pulling into the first available space, he blew out a long breath before switching the engine off, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"The things I do fer you, Lady Bols."

After a brief conversation with his deputy, Gene reluctantly exchanged the keys to the Quattro for a different set and Ray grinned at him, clearly enjoying his superior officer's obvious discomfort. Gene rescued Alex's bag from the boot and indicated for her to follow him with a swift nod before stalking across the road to a big silver Range Rover. He stowed her holdall on the backseat next to a smaller one before shouting over his shoulder.

"Any marks on my bloody car, Raymondo, and you'll find yerself back on the beat quicker than yer can say "PC Plod". Do we understand one another?"

Ray smirked, making himself comfortable in the driver's seat of the Quattro.

"Hearin' yer loud and clear, Guv. Do 'ave a lovely time and don't forget ter write."

Gene gave a dismissive snort in reply, and she could see the tension in his posture as the red car drew away from the kerb and vanished round the corner with a squeal of tyres.

"Right, Bols. Let's go, before I'm tempted to disobey orders and chase that pillock all the way back to Fenchurch East."

xxxxx

As they headed out of London and joined the west-bound M4, Alex crossed her arms and threw him a mutinous glance.

"How much further? At least tell me where we're headed, Guv."

He shook his head, pulling into the outside lane.

"No can do, not till we're further away. I've got me orders."

She huffed, turning the radio on and finding a music station, not in the mood to make polite conversation. After half an hour or so, Gene glanced down at his watch.

"It's almost seven. You hungry, Bols?"

She shrugged noncommittally.

"Not got much of an appetite but I should eat something, I suppose."

"We'll stop at the next services then."

Twenty minutes later Gene was tucking into a burger and chips while Alex toyed with a salad, watching him with distaste.

"Ugh, I don't know how you can eat that. You really should give your arteries a break occasionally, you know."

His penetrating gaze roamed over her, sending a frisson of excitement down her spine.

"You should try one every now and then, Lady Bols. Might put a bit of flesh on yer bony arse, give a bloke somethin' ter grab hold of."

She snorted, feeling the colour rise in her face.

"You leave my arse out of it. And don't get any ideas just because we're going to be spending some time alone together."

He gave her an affronted look but she saw the smirk tugging at his lips.

"The thought never crossed me mind."

She raised a cynical eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Alright, it might 'ave crossed me mind once or twice, specially after yer flashed yer assets at me in that vault. I am a red-blooded male in the prime of life, after all. Anyway, yer safe enough, I'll need ter focus all me attention on keepin' you out of trouble, judgin' by past performance."

She crossed her arms and fixed him with what she hoped was a withering glare.

"Firstly, I did not 'flash my assets', as you so colourfully put it, I was just attempting to survive the extreme heat. Secondly, I do not need you to take care of me, I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own."

It was his turn to snort.

"Yeah. Because yer've done such a great job of that so far."

She opened her mouth to retort, but he held a hand up to stop her.

"And be that as it may, yer stuck with me, Madam Fruitcake. Orders are orders, whether we like it or not."

As they got back into the car, she decided to try again.

"Surely you can tell me where we're headed now, Gene? We're miles away from London, for God's sake."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, and then his expression softened.

"Don't 'spose it'll do any harm now. Hope yer've brought yer bikini, Bols. We're off to Cornwall."

"_Cornwall?" _It came out as a high-pitched squeak. "You have got to be kidding me!"

He shook his head, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Even the great SuperMac couldn't get me as far as the West Country but it appears you've succeeded where he failed …"

xxxxx

I have no idea how realistic this scenario is but I'm hoping you'll all just go with it - its really just a sneaky ruse to get them alone together with the threat of possible jeopardy hanging over them!

Hope you enjoy. If so, this could run to several chapters ...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, it's very much appreciated. You've earned yourselves another chapter!

xxxxx

**Chapter 2**

"Oh look." Alex spotted a sign. "Tintagel's somewhere close by, my parents took me once when I was little. Legend has it King Arthur was conceived there. And did you know …"

He let her ramble on without interruption, glancing over occasionally at her lovely profile. At least she seemed more animated now. He knew the whole situation must be even weirder for her than it was for him, and while he fully anticipated a melt-down at some point he'd be grateful to get a decent night's kip in first.

Eventually Alex lapsed back into silence, gazing out of the window and biting her lip anxiously, and in an effort to distract her Gene decided to recruit her aid as navigator.

"We can't be too far away now. Glove compartment, Lady Bols. Torch and directions, if yer don't mind."

Ten minutes later, she knew they should be almost on top of the place. She frowned and checked the map yet again.

"Along here on the right somewhere … there, that must be it …"

A small white-washed cottage loomed out of the darkness, illuminated by the headlights, and Gene pulled off the road into the short driveway and cut the engine. He drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Hope this is the spot, I'm drier than a nun's tit."

A row of plant pots were lined up below a window and Alex obediently held the torch while Gene reached underneath the fifth one, holding a key up triumphantly.

"Looks like we're 'ere, then."

xxxxx

"Um, there's only one bedroom."

He carried her bag through and placed it on the double bed, nodding back over his shoulder towards the living area.

"Sofa bed in there, Bols. Unless you care ter share, of course."

She tutted, heading towards the kitchen, the glimmer of a smile playing around her lips.

"Hope there's a lock on the door. Now, did someone mention a drink?"

Gene retrieved a box of food and a carrier bag containing two bottles of house rubbish and one of spirits from the boot of the car, and found a cork-screw in one of the drawers.

"God bless Luigi. What's yer poison, Bols?"

"Wine, please."

He swiftly uncorked a bottle and poured her a glass before treating himself to a generous measure of whiskey. Alex took a good mouthful and began to rifle through the box of food.

"Bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes. Most of the ingredients for a fry-up, it appears. Presumably you did the shopping yourself, then?"

He pouted at her.

"Actually, Shaz took care of it. The list was provided by yours truely, though."

Alex shook her head in mock despair.

"So I'm unlikely to find much in the way of salad, then? Still, at least you remembered bread and milk."

He picked up the tomatoes.

"What d'yer call these?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just one vital component of tomorrow's cooked breakfast, I'm guessing. We won't survive on this for very long, Guv."

He took another good mouthful of whiskey, relishing the burn at the back of his throat.

"More stuff in the freezer, I'm reliably informed. And there's a system fer replenishin' supplies, oh ye of little faith."

Alex had a rummage about and tutted her disapproval.

"Mostly frozen pizza, chips and ready meals. Your doing as well, no doubt?"

He shrugged.

"Nope, nothin' ter do with me this time. You hungry? I could soon knock us up a couple of bacon butties."

She shook her head, downing the last of her wine.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Think I'll just head to bed, its getting late. Night, Gene."

"Night, Lady Bols. You sure yer don't want ter share?"

Her only reply was a dismissive snort before the bedroom door closed firmly behind her and he smirked to himself, heading to the front door for a cigarette. Funny, he thought, blowing a slow plume of smoke skywards. He wouldn't feel right lighting up inside, even though this wasn't her place. Why was that? A little voice in his head replied "Isn't it obvious? Because you want her to be happy living with you." He pouted. They weren't living together, this was a purely temporary arrangement. And he was just being considerate …

xxxxx

Alex woke the following morning to the delicious aroma of bacon frying, and despite her better judgement her stomach rumbled in anticipation. She dodged into the bathroom for a quick wash, threw some clothes on and wandered into the kitchen. The sight that greeted her caused her to stop in her tracks and gaze in mute appreciation.

Standing in front of the cooker wielding a frying pan like an expert was Gene Hunt, but not as she'd ever seen him before. A deep blue open necked shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealed those perfectly muscled forearms she was so fond of, plus a tantalising glimpse of bare chest. Pale denim jeans emphasised the length of his legs, and she even found the sight of his bare feet surprisingly sexy. Forget breakfast, the man himself looked good enough to eat, and then he glanced up and she found herself drowning in eyes the colour of a sunlit sea. Their brilliance never ceased to take her breath away.

"Mornin', Bols. Kip well? Sit yerself down, there's tea in the pot and the food's almost ready."

She took a steadying breath and tried to get a grip on herself.

"So I see. I usually just settle for a bowl of muesli first thing, Gene."

He grunted disdainfully.

"Huh, that explains a lot. Nothin' like a full English ter set you up fer the day. No black puddin', sadly."

He set a huge plateful in front of her and she stared at it in disbelief. She doubted she'd manage even half.

"Somehow I think I'll survive without it."

Later, having somehow demolished everything bar the last half a sausage, she sat back and patted her swollen stomach.

"If I eat another bite I swear I'll burst."

He smirked, leaning over to spear the remains of the banger with his fork.

"Lightweight."

He ate the whole thing in one mouthful, chewing happily as she shook her head in amazement.

"Honestly, it's a wonder you're not the size of a house."

Surprisingly, he wasn't. In fact, she had to confess that even with a little extra around the middle he was still a fine figure of a man. And he should definitely wear jeans more often.

"I don't recall ever seeing you in anything but a suit before, Guv. Didn't think you did casual."

He shrugged, dropping the plates into the sink to soak.

"Don't usually. This is all Shaz's doin'. Orders were to dress down so she picked up a few things fer me."

Alex was intrigued.

"So what do you do to relax at home after work?"

He pouted, but there was a glint of amusement in his eye.

"Take off me tie …"

She chuckled, knowing it was probably not too far from the truth.

"But you're from Manchester, Gene. I thought all northerners liked to dress down."

He looked askance at her, pretending to be affronted.

"I'll 'ave yer know that northern blokes still maintain some standards, unlike most poncy southern gits."

He sniffed derisively, and she suppressed a grin.

"Well, 'Jean Genie', you look good in denims, you should wear them more often."

She waggled her fingers around the name and he leaned forwards, picking up his cigarettes and lighter, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Right, I'm off fer a smoke. No oglin' me backside on the way out, I'm not a sex object, yer know."

She tried to protest, but she couldn't resist a sneaky peek. _Very nice, Mr Hunt. Very nice indeed._

xxxxx

"So let me get this straight. You drive to a particular phone box, and at noon every day you make a coded call. Then you leave a list of anything we might need in a weatherproof box hidden away behind the wall. The following day at the same time you collect the items from said container."

He nodded.

"Correct."

She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. He recognised the signs. _Here comes the storm._

"While I'm stuck here all day. Indoors. Bored witless."

He shrugged noncommittally.

"Orders is orders, Bols. You need to lie low, stay out of sight."

She cursed under her breath and resumed pacing the floor, and he braced himself for the melt-down he'd been anticipating all along.

"It's completely ridiculous, Gene. This isn't 'Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, bloody Spy'! We're in the middle of nowhere, there's not a soul about, and I'm still condemned to solitary confinement? I haven't done anything wrong, for God's sake!"

He watched her, his lips set in a firm line.

"Yer makin' me dizzy, woman. Sit down and stop turnin' everythin' into such a drama, will you? And anyway its not solitary, yer've got me."

She stopped pacing and gripped the back of the sofa. He swore he could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"Great! Because that makes me feel SO much better!" She put her hands on her hips and thrust her chin out. "We're police officers, Guv. We should be back home cleaning up the streets, not stuck here in the arse-end of nowhere with nothing to do for days on end. How the hell are we going to pass the time?"

She caught the smirk and the wicked glint in his eye.

"In your dreams, Gene."

"Well now you come to mention it …"

She threw her hands up in defeat, muttering obscenities as she retreated into the bedroom and slammed the door. He sat back and crossed his arms, speaking out loud to the empty room.

"She wants me …"

xxxxx

Course she does, Guv. She's only human, after all! Hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks as ever for all the kind reviews. Nice to know that people still want to read Galex fic so long after the finale of Ashes. Although I suspect many of us are still attempting to right that particular wrong in our own way …

xxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Alex strolled along the beach, buffeted by the strong breeze and relishing the salt tang of the sea air filling her nostrils. It really was beautiful here, she had to admit. Their cottage was perched on a headland overlooking a perfect crescent of golden sand, and as she bent to pick up another shell she allowed herself a wistful moment. _What a shame we're not here on holiday, it would be so romantic. _She stopped short, a wry smile playing around her lips. _This is Gene Hunt you're fantasising about, for goodness sake. Your arrogant, misogynistic, Neanderthal of a boss. _But wasn't she always discovering there was so much more to him than she'd first thought? _And he is undeniably attractive in a rugged, lived-in kind of way. _She shook her head ruefully. When it came to the Guv nothing was ever cut and dried.

Realising she'd stayed out rather longer than she intended, she set off to retrace her steps and then stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a lone male figure on the beach up ahead. For a couple of heart-stopping seconds she experienced a genuine frisson of fear, only breathing easily again when she recognised Gene's familiar purposeful stride. Even from a distance she could see the determined set of his shoulders and feel the anger radiating from him. _Oh dear. I'm in so much trouble now._

Slowing her pace right down, she dawdled along, wanting to put off the inevitable confrontation as long as possible. Besides which, she decided the exercise would do him good. As he approached, her eyes widened in surprise. Was he actually wearing a flying jacket? Of course, they were all the rage in the early Eighties, she recalled with a smirk. _Shaz Granger, are you deliberately trying to reduce me to a puddle of lust? What's next, a fireman's outfit?_

"Afternoon, Wing Commander."

Her attempt to diffuse the situation with humour failed dismally, and he loomed over her, eyes flashing, fists clenched at his sides.

"DI Drake. Did I, or did I not, ask you ter stay in the house at all times?"

She shuffled her feet, biting her lip as she slanted him a coy look.

"Sorry, Guv. I was just so desperate for some fresh air, and it's not like there's anyone else about, is it?"

He glared at her for a few long seconds, and then his shoulders slumped as all the anger drained out of him.

"Alex, there's a road up there, or hadn't yer noticed? Anyone could drive past, and there's always the possibility they might recognise you. Yer high profile, yer've been on national telly, fer God's sake." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't protect you if yer don't follow orders …"

There was genuine concern in his voice and the guilt made her snap back.

"Gene, I'm a grown woman and a police officer. I don't bloody well need protecting, I can look after myself."

"Yeah, because yer've got such a great track record, Madam Fruitcake."

He buried his hands in his pockets and swayed back on his heels, a muscle twitching in his jaw. _Good lord, are those really trainers?_

"Scum like McCauley and his associates don't take prisoners, Bols. If they find you, yer dead. End of. This isn't a bloody holiday."

She sighed, deciding to call a truce. Linking her arm through his, she tugged on it and set off back along the beach giving him little choice but to follow.

"I'm well aware of that, Guv. Can't we just pretend for a while, though? And anyway, a couple strolling along the beach on a pleasant day like this won't attract any unwanted attention."

He didn't pull away, matching her easy pace, and she risked a glance up at his familiar profile. For a brief moment she wished they were an item and life wasn't always so complicated. _No harm in a little casual flirting at least, Alex_.

"So. Say we were on holiday, what would we be doing right now?"

He blinked down at her as though it was the most ridiculous question in the world ever.

"Pub, of course."

She couldn't prevent the gurgle of laughter that rose in her throat.

"Naturally. Silly me."

He paused as they approached the steep climb to the cottage, pouting thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't choose ter come here on holiday, though."

She raised a questioning eyebrow as they set off up the hill, and he shrugged.

"I like some guaranteed sun, Bols. Spain, Portugal …"

She smiled, nodding her agreement.

"Understandable. And what would we be doing if we were there instead?

They were both panting a little from the exertion now. He glanced down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Pub. What else?"

She giggled, pausing for a second to catch her breath. He could be both funny and charming when he made the effort. As they approached the front door, he groped around in his pocket for the key.

"And bed, of course."

"What?"

Caught completely off balance, her head swivelled around, her eyes widening in surprise. He met her gaze placidly, but the twitch of his lips betrayed him.

"Stands to reason, Bols. If we were together, you wouldn't be able to keep yer mitts off me."

She was assaulted by the sudden vision of a naked Gene rising above her, his weight pressing her down into the mattress, beads of sweat standing out on his brow as she cried out, raking her nails down his back … She opened and shut her mouth a couple of times, struggling to form a coherent sentence.

"You … you … have a bloody ego the size of Cornwall, Hunt."

Pushing past him with as much dignity as she could muster, she headed for her bedroom and some much needed privacy to collect herself. Gene lit up and took a long drag from his cigarette, a knowing smile on his face.

xxxxx

The cottage was equipped with a video player and an impressive library of films, and Gene was delighted to find several Westerns among the selection.

"Look, Bols. 'True Grit' and 'High Noon'. Classics of the genre. And there's even a copy of 'They Died With Their Boots On'."

She clicked her tongue impatiently, hiding her amusement, before looking to see what else was available.

"Paint Your Wagon. God, I haven't seen that for years."

He fixed her with a steely glare.

"The dubious pleasure of hearin' Lee Marvin murderin' 'Wanderin' Star' was largely lost on me, I must admit."

She grinned.

"OK, you have a point. Shall we compromise on 'True Grit', then? I seem to remember enjoying that first time round."

"Nice ter know you have some taste at least, Lady Bols."

He smirked, loading the film into the machine while she headed to the kitchen for some drinks and snacks. When she returned he was settled on the sofa, long legs stretched out in front of him, stocking feet crossed at the ankle, and he took the beer she passed him, placing a bowl of crisps on his midriff for easy access.

She studied him covertly over the top of a magazine, her eyes lingering on his ruggedly handsome features: those incredibly long lashes, that sexy pout, the attractive little cleft in his chin. Her gaze travelled slowly down the length of his body and she felt the heat rise in her face as she tried not to dwell on the imagined delights hidden within those jeans.

After a while she noticed his eyelids becoming heavy and a soft snore alerted her to the fact that he'd nodded off. Her lips curved into an indulgent smile as she moved to retrieve the crisps before gently disentangling his fingers from the bottle of beer. Gene, only feigning sleep, was treated to a nice view of her cleavage through half-closed eyes as she bent over him. Suppressing a smirk, he settled down to enjoy a proper snooze.

Half an hour later, he stirred, stretching contentedly.

"Good kip, Guv?"

Two sleepy blue eyes blinked up at her and she caught her breath, wondering idly what it would be like to wake to that sight every morning.

"Just restin' me eyes, Lady Bols. Try it some time, I'm sure you'll find it very relaxin'. Unless you can think of a better way to … ahem … relieve some tension, of course. I'm open to suggestions."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she coloured, despite her best efforts.

"I can think of several ways, Gene. A nice brisk walk, for starters."

He shook his head vehemently.

"Indoor activities only, as yer know. How about a good, hard …"

She held her hand up, interrupting before he could finish.

" …game of Scrabble, maybe?"

He smirked at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Actually, I was thinkin' poker. Ever played?"

xxxxx

"Read 'em and weep, Hunt."

She laid down a full house and sat back with a satisfied smile. Gene suppressed a chuckle. It hadn't taken long for her to get to grips with the game.

"Seems I've just created a monster. How about we stop fer some food? Me stomach thinks me throat's been cut."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"You're always starving, Gene. I reckon you're just one big stomach."

He grinned lasciviously.

"One stomach, one very big … "

"… whoa, too much information, thankyou."

All the same, she found herself hoping there was some truth in it.

xxxxx

She wasn't sure if it was just basic hunger or the present company, but the frozen pizza actually tasted quite good. They sat together on the sofa in a companionable silence watching some bad Eighties sitcom while they ate, and she was intensely aware of his nearness. When he leaned forwards for another slice and his bare forearm brushed hers, her skin tingled at the point of contact. She swallowed, moving a little further away. _Dangerous ground, Alex. Watch your step …_

xxxxx

I think her resistance may be starting to crumble. Understandable, mind! Hope you're still enjoying – and that you'll continue to let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Now M-rated for all the usual reasons. Apologies for the delay in updating – I have, in the northern vernacular, been a reet bad fettle this week! Many thanks for all the kind reviews to the previous chapter, and without further delay …

xxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Alex woke early the following morning after a restless night and decided to take a long hot shower, donning her robe and peering tentatively around the bedroom door to see whether Gene was already up and about. At that precise moment the subject of her increasingly lurid dreams emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel slung loosely around his hips, and she wrapped her arms instinctively around her body as if to somehow shield herself from his irresistible appeal.

He was well-built but not bulky, broad chested, and with just enough belly to be sexy, in her eyes at least. And was that a mole next to his right nipple just begging to be licked? Her gaze raked further down over the incredible expanse of bare leg on display and he crossed his arms, refusing to flinch under her intense scrutiny. He raised a questioning eyebrow, a little smirk tugging at his lips.

"Enjoyin' the view, Bolly-Kecks?"

Caught in the act she decided to go on the offensive, trying not to dwell on what was underneath that towel.

"Well if you will walk about practically naked, what do you expect?"

"Forgot me razor."

He reached down into his suitcase looking surprisingly nonchalant for a man clad in so little, and then turned in the direction of the bathroom again. Impressively wide shoulders tapered down to that tightly muscled backside she'd had the pleasure of glimpsing in all its naked glory once before. He was the epitome of raw masculinity, a man in the prime of life, and he oozed virility from every pore.

"I'm takin' a shower first. Feel free to join me if yer like."

She raised her eyes skywards, trying to appear unaffected.

"Why, are we suddenly short of hot water?"

"Spoilsport. I'll let yer wash me back if I can do yer front."

She heard the amusement in his voice as the door closed behind him. As she listened to the sound of the shower running she could picture him clearly in her mind's eye, water cascading over those powerful shoulders and dripping down his smooth naked torso. A tortured groan escaped her lips and for one insane moment she considered taking him up on his offer, flopping down into a chair before her feet could carry her there of their own accord. _Damn the man. I want him so badly it hurts._

xxxxx

Gene drove off later in the morning to make his daily phone call, taking a short list of requirements with him. Alex knew she probably had forty minutes or so before his return, sneaking outside for a breath of fresh air but not straying far from the cottage this time. The spring sunshine was very welcome and she tilted her face up, eager to feel it warming her winter chafed skin. The pots under the window had been planted up with pansies and crocuses in bright colours, cheerfully bobbing their heads in the light breeze, and she considered fetching a chair outside so she could sit and read. Surely if she stuck to the side of the house hidden from the road it would be harmless enough? On a day like this in a place so isolated it was difficult to believe her life could really be in danger. She shivered, hoping McCauley was back behind bars again very soon. Pleasant as it was turning out to be spending time with her attractive superior officer, she wanted her life back, preferably before she lost her head and made a complete fool of herself. Jumping one's boss' bones could never be considered a sensible career move, even if said boss was driving one mad with repressed lust. Especially when the man in question was DCI Gene Hunt.

xxxxx

That afternoon she made him suffer through the whole of 'Brief Encounter', ignoring the grumbles and the disparaging running commentary. According to Gene, it would've been a much shorter and far more entertaining film if they'd just shagged one another a few minutes in and got it out of the way. Alex muttered darkly but secretly suppressed a smile. Trust the Guv to reduce it to the basics.

After they'd eaten she challenged him to the promised game of Scrabble, which he only agreed to on condition he could use as many dirty words as he liked. She shrugged and agreed without hesitation, assuming his opportunities would be few and far between with such a limited choice of letters. After the first few rounds she was forced to admit she'd clearly underestimated him. He'd already laid down 'erect' and managed to play off the 'c' to make 'cock', and now she was forced to watch in disbelief as he spelled out 'shag'. She shook her head disparagingly and he smirked.

"What? It's a water bird, Bols. Bit like a cormorant but smaller."

"Oh, I think we both know exactly what a shag is, Gene. At least in the sewer that masquerades as your mind. Pour me another measure, would you? Something tells me I'm going to need it."

He chuckled, reaching for the whiskey bottle. She didn't usually drink much in the way of spirits but they were out of wine and there'd be nothing new until his return the following afternoon. She was beginning to feel nicely mellow now, so much so that she actually found it amusing when he replenished his letters and managed to play off the 's' to make 'sex'.

"Been prayin' fer an 'x' all game."

He flashed her a disarming grin across the kitchen table, looking for all the world like a naughty schoolboy, and for a second the years seemed to fall away. She sighed as her heart tripped in her chest, wondering idly what his childhood had been like. He never really talked much about the past and she got the impression it hadn't exactly been a bed of roses. His boyish enthusiasm was irresistible and she met his grin with one of her own, smugly adding a 'y' to the end of 'sex', hitting a triple word score in the process. His eyes narrowed as he sat back, pretending to pout.

"Typical woman. Offer her sex and all yer get is 'why'?"

He waggled his fingers around the word in imitation of her, and she snorted at his lame attempt at a pun. _ I won't be asking any questions, Guv. I'll be too busy ravishing you. _This flirtation via dirty Scrabble was actually turning her on now, and she shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it. Gene laid down 'poke' with great delight, and a frisson of excitement ran through her when she realised she could respond with 'grope'. He raised a suggestive eyebrow, topping up her glass again.

"That an offer, Lady Bols?"

"Only if you manage to beat me, Guv."

She knew her score should be enough to win from here but it didn't prevent a shiver of anticipation running down her spine at the prospect of losing. His penetrating gaze held hers, his eyes a dazzling silver-blue, and she saw a flicker of heat in their glittering depths.

"I'll hold yer to that, DI Drake."

She shrugged with feigned nonchalance.

"You've no chance of catching up from that position."

He leaned forwards, his voice a low growl.

"Got an incentive now, though."

A couple of rounds later he'd made up some serious ground and Alex's head was feeling decidedly muzzy. She was aware of her nipples peaking every time he glanced over at her, shifting around uncomfortably in her chair as her treacherous body betrayed her and the moisture pooled between her thighs. She almost wished he would win and then she'd have an excuse to let him touch her.

Gene couldn't resist a satisfied smirk as he laid down 'muff'.

"Ideal place fer keepin' yer fingers snug and warm, Bols."

The wicked glint in his eye warned her that they were straying into dangerous territory now, and she tried hard to focus on the tiles in front of her. Three in particular stood out, and she almost had to pinch herself, suppressing a triumphant grin as she set down 'dive'. His eyebrows shot up and she tried to look suitably innocent.

"Dive, Guv. You know, when you just hold your breath and go down …"

"Yer don't have to explain to me, luv. I'm an expert."

His gaze held a blatant challenge, and she felt the heat rising up through her body and into her face. Standing with the intention of getting a much needed glass of water, she caught her foot on the chair leg and would have lost her balance if he hadn't reached out to grab her. Toppling sideways, she ended up in his arms, their faces mere inches apart. He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Blimey, Bollinger-Knickers. If yer wanted ter sit in me lap, you only had to ask, yer know."

Her gaze dropped to his lips and then back up to meet his eyes, and suddenly all humour was banished as they stared at one another, unable to look away. Alex was the first to break the spell.

"Gene …"

She whispered his name on a sigh, reaching up to touch his face. Before he could react, she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his. They were warm and soft, and it took all his willpower to move her away from him, his hands holding her upper arms in a vice-like grip.

"Alex, what are yer doin'?"

For a brief moment the mask slipped and she watched a myriad of conflicting emotions flit across his face as he battled for control. Doubt and uncertainty warred with intense longing and a flicker of hope as he searched her eyes.

"I want you, Gene."

She cupped his cheek and the shutters came down again.

"We both know that's just the drink talkin', Bols."

She shook her head in denial.

"I've wanted you from that very first day, I've just been too cowardly to do anything about it. Scared of rejection, I suppose. I can still remember exactly how it felt to be held in your arms, to breathe you in …"

Gene was floundering with this revelation: confused, off-balance, hardly daring to believe. And suddenly more afraid than he'd ever been. Instinctively he knew she had the power to strip back the layers, expose his vulnerabilities, wound him deeply. Single-handedly, she could tear down the protective wall he'd built around his heart brick by brick. And yet, even knowing that, he didn't seem able to deny her when she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his once again.

Her lips caressed his softly, parting sweetly to allow him entry, and he responded despite himself. That first lingering kiss was slow, sensual and incredibly sexy, their tongues entwining as they explored each others mouths, tentatively at first but then with increasing confidence. When they finally broke apart she was dizzy, breathless, flushed. Her eyes shone more brightly than a thousand stars, and he was lost.

This time his mouth captured hers, and the kiss was insatiable, demanding, all-consuming. He was power and passion, the heat of his fingers scorching her flesh, his lips trailing fire down her throat. She moaned her pleasure and shifted position to sit astride him, melting into him, meeting his hunger with a desperate need of her own, and when his hand moved up to fondle a breast, thumb toying with a nipple, she thought she might just spontaneously combust.

He began to pop the buttons on her blouse, his lips caressing every inch of newly exposed skin and setting it alight. Head thrown back, she grasped his shoulders like a drowning man clinging to the wreckage, feeling the movement of tense muscle beneath her fingers, rocking wantonly against the impressively large bulge in his jeans. She felt rather than heard the rumble of a growl low in his chest, shivering with feverish desire as his long fingers skimmed down her spine and his lips traced the curve of a breast. His unique scent filled her nostrils: base notes of spicy aftershave, a subtle hint of tobacco, and an enticing muskiness that was so distinctly Gene. Alex clung on tighter, knowing there could be no turning back now. Animal passions aroused, he was the all-conquering male, a warrior tasting the spoils of war, and God, did she want to be vanquished, overpowered, subdued.

She raised her head, her eyes heavy-lidded.

"Take me to bed, Gene."

.

xxxxx

Think I might just need to lie down again – only this time with Gene!

If you'd like to know what happens next, please do let me know. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ta muchly as ever for all the encouraging reviews for the previous chapter, it really is appreciated. Must admit, I've sweated over this one. Hopefully I've done them justice, but that'll be up to all of you to decide!

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Gene raised his head to look into her face, and the fiery intensity of his gaze threatened to scorch her.

"Hold on to me, luv."

He stood then, cupping her bottom in his hands as she wrapped her legs around his hips and clung tightly to his shoulders. Kicking open the bedroom door, he made it as far as the bed before falling on top of her in a tangle of limbs, their mouths melded together again before they even hit the mattress. Alex fought to undo his shirt, desperate to touch bare flesh but unwilling to relinquish his lips in the process. Sensing her urgency, he broke the kiss, ignoring her huff of disapproval.

"Get the shirt off, Bols. I'm not goin' anywhere."

The glint of amusement in his eye brought a little smile to her face as she popped the last two buttons and pushed it down his arms. He waited patiently while she explored him, sweeping her eager hands down the smooth expanse of his chest, skimming over the plains and angles, feeling the muscles tense beneath her fingers. His patience ran out, however, when she lifted herself off the bed and began to circle a nipple with her tongue. He growled low in his chest.

"My turn now, Alex."

She fell back on to the mattress without a murmur of protest and he flicked open the front fastening of her bra with practised ease, baring her perfect tits to his hungry gaze for the first time. He knew he could easily spend hours teasing and tormenting, worshipping every newly exposed inch of her soft skin with his lips and tongue, but not right now. This first time he really needed to taste those rosy nipples he'd been fantasising about for so damned long. As he lowered his head and his mouth closed over an aching peak, she gasped and arched towards him, burrowing her fingers through his hair to hold him there. Each delicious tug of his lips, each perfect graze of his teeth sent sparks of arousal heading south to take up residence between her thighs.

"Ohhh … Gene …"

He flexed his hips, deliberately rubbing his erection against her through the fabric of her skin tight jeans while his mouth continued its sensual torture until finally he could wait no longer.

"Need to be inside yer, luv."

"Oh God, yes."

They rolled apart and raced to undress, and in what seemed like mere seconds there was a pile of discarded clothing by the bed. As she stretched out on her back again he noticed she was biting her lip, her eyes wide.

"Bigger in all departments indeed, Guv."

He smirked, glancing down at himself. He knew he was well endowed, and he wasn't unused to that kind of reaction. Still, it was especially pleasing coming from her.

"Never had any complaints, luv."

He settled between her parted thighs, gazing down into her glowing face, and suddenly his chest felt tight. She was so beautiful with her hair spread out like a dark cloud against the pillow and when he saw his own desperate need reflected in her eyes, for a moment he felt like a god. Or at the very least, one lucky bastard_. _Reaching for his jeans, he rescued his wallet from the back pocket, giving silent thanks for the condom he always kept there. Somehow, he doubted he'd ever get luckier than this if he was granted several lifetimes. As he took a deep breath and began to ease his way slowly into her, she whimpered and he froze, afraid he might be hurting her.

"Alex?"

She read the genuine concern in his expression and reached up to cup his cheek, shamelessly rocking her hips to encourage him to continue.

"Don't stop, Gene. Don't ever stop …"

Her voice was husky with longing and he flashed her a wicked grin, somewhat relieved.

"Didn't intend to, luv …"

He took his time though, sliding into her silken depths inch by careful inch until finally he was buried to the hilt, gazing down into her big hazel eyes the whole time. She groaned, running her nails teasingly down his taut biceps.

"You feel … so good …"

He leaned in to nibble on her earlobe, the sensation of his warm breath fanning her skin causing a shiver of excitement.

"Oh, I've hardly got started, Bols …"

He drew back and surged into her forcefully, and she cried out in pleasure, clinging on to his shoulders. Encouraged, he did it again, gradually settling into a steady rhythm, slowly thrusting and withdrawing, the breathless pleas dropping from her lips threatening to undo him entirely. His fantasies didn't even come close to the reality of her as she raised her hips to meet each powerful thrust, wrapping her legs around his thighs and scoring her nails down his back.

"Yes … just there … oh God, more Gene …"

They were skin to skin, he was cradled deep inside her and yet still he couldn't get close enough. She was so wanton, so uninhibited in her passion, moaning his name over and over, and he felt his heart contract with an emotion dangerously close to love. No other woman had ever had such an effect on him, and he knew with a sudden clarity that none ever would. He drove into her even harder, gritting his teeth in a vain effort to stay in control, her satisfaction his overriding concern.

Just as he was about to lose the battle she threw her head back with a throaty cry and shattered beneath him, spasming around him as overwhelming tremors of pleasure wracked her whole body. _Thank Christ. _A couple more powerful thrusts and the world fell away as he exploded deep inside her, coming so hard he thought he might actually pass out.

He lay with his head buried in her neck for a long time while she stroked her fingers lazily through his hair, neither of them feeling the need to speak. Afterwards, he threw a possessive arm around her waist, holding her close as she pillowed her head on his chest, listening to the reassuring 'thud, thud' of his heartbeat.

"Bloody hell, Alex."

He sounded almost awe-struck, and she pressed an affectionate kiss to the hollow at the base of his throat.

"I know …"

Within minutes, they were both sound asleep.

xxxxx

When Alex finally came to, her head fuzzy, her mouth dry, she was disorientated for a second, her brain registering the strong arm slung around her waist and the hard male chest pressed against her back. _Gene._ Her heart lurched as delicious memories of the previous night flashed across her internal vision. Tentatively she opened her eyes to a shaft of bright sunlight sneaking between the curtains, wincing as the pain lanced through her skull. She shifted carefully away from him and sat up, gingerly rubbing her throbbing temples. Then she remembered. _Whiskey. And lots of it._

"Oh God. What was I thinking?"

She mumbled it quietly, swinging her legs gently over the edge of the bed and padding over to the door. Slipping on her robe she headed for the bathroom, a large glass of water and some painkillers.

When he was sure he was alone, Gene opened both eyes and stared at the ceiling feeling like he'd been kicked repeatedly in the guts. _Oh God. What was I thinking? _The single most perfect night of his life, and to her it had clearly been nothing more than a drunken mistake. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to believe a posh bird like her could ever be seriously interested in him, an overweight, over the hill northern flatfoot, when she could have any bloke she wanted. He was just a bit of rough who'd happened to be around when she had an itch that needed scratching, and like a fool he'd let his guard down, let her in. His stomach twisted painfully and beneath the sheets he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. It hurt like hell, but he'd be damned if he'd let her see. He still had his pride if nothing else. Climbing out of bed, he reached for last night's discarded shirt and began to get dressed.

Alex sat on the edge of the bath, breathing a sigh of relief as the pills and the water gradually started to work their magic and her tender head felt less likely to split wide open every time she moved. A slow smile spread across her face as she recalled she had a naked Gene Hunt fast asleep in her bed. _Wow. Just wow. _Who'd have thought the Guv with all his boorish macho tendencies would prove to be such a skilful and unselfish lover? Her body still thrummed with a heightened sense of awareness, as though every inch of her skin was ready to burst into flames at his touch. Although she'd always had her suspicions that under that gruff exterior lurked a passionate and sensitive man it wasn't until the previous night that she'd actually had it confirmed. Splashing some water on her face, she decided that no hangover was going to prevent her from going back for seconds. If he was still asleep, she'd crawl under the covers and give him the best early morning alarm call he'd ever had …

.

xxxxx

Well, you didn't think it would all be plain sailing, did you? Hope you enjoyed and you're not going to start throwing blunt objects at me … *ducks just in case* ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the lovely reviews – and no blunt objects so far! Seems you must trust me to see 'em through this dreadful misunderstanding somehow …

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 6**

Alex's eager anticipation was swiftly replaced by an overwhelming sense of disappointment when she opened the bedroom door and found him gone. Brow furrowed, she pulled her robe tighter and wandered off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Gene?"

He was leaning over the toaster, and he didn't look up.

"Cup of tea over there for yer." He nodded towards the table. "Want somethin' to eat?"

Her confusion was replaced by a creeping sense of foreboding.

"Not right now, I'm a little delicate. Gene, about last night …"

She noticed his shoulders were rigid with tension.

"We both know last night was a mistake, Alex, should never 'ave 'appened. Let's just blame it on the drink, shall we?"

He still hadn't looked at her, his attention focused entirely on buttering his toast. She felt as though he'd shoved a knife through her heart and twisted it viciously, the sharp pain in her chest suddenly much more acute than the dull throbbing in her head. She swallowed hard, struggling to maintain some control. He'd cut her to the quick, but there was no way she'd give him the satisfaction of knowing. She shrugged dismissively.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it. I'm off to get dressed, then."

She sat on the bed, biting her lip and blinking back the tears of mortification that blurred her vision, gazing at the hollow in the pillow where his head had rested. _Bastard._ All he'd wanted was a one night stand and she'd been stupid enough to let him in, to believe that he actually cared about her. Well, she might feel fragile, brittle, her heart badly bruised, but she was damned if she'd let it crush her. _Unbreakable, Bolly._ She snorted derisively. _How right you are, Gene. About me, anyway. _Flexing her spine, she took a long shuddering breath, squared her shoulders and went in search of some clean underwear.

xxxxx

She lingered in her room until she heard him leave to make the usual lunchtime call and then she made herself a fresh brew and sipped it standing in front of the window, calmed by the soothing rhythm of the waves as they surged onto the sand and the plaintive cries of gulls buffeted by the stiff breeze. The more she thought about it the less sense it made. She'd gazed up into his rapt face while he made love to her, seen the tenderness and the sense of wonder in his eyes, felt the deep connection between them. _Come on, Alex, you're a psychologist. Try to stay objective and you'll figure it out eventually._

And then it hit her like a bolt from the blue. Fear. He was as shaken as she was by the way they'd opened up to each other, the strength of feeling flowing between them, and he was afraid of the inevitable repercussions, both on a personal and a professional level. And like a typical man he'd hastily backed off and run away rather than deal with his mixed emotions and the sudden alteration in their circumstances. She rolled her eyes, feeling rather better. After all, there was no reason they couldn't be lovers and still cultivate a good working relationship, plenty of other couples managed it. Now it was just up to her to wear down his defences and persuade him it was possible.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to recall his deep drugging kisses and the slow glide of his fingers over her hot sensitised skin, the welcome weight of his body as he moved inside her, urging her onwards, driving her to the heights of bliss. She moaned and a bolt of white hot desire shot through her belly and lingered in her loins, her body craving his again with an urgency she couldn't deny. God knows, he would be well worth the effort.

xxxxx

Gene pulled into the short driveway and reversed into his usual parking spot to one side of the cottage before killing the engine. He'd taken even longer than usual, driving around aimlessly, struggling with unfamiliar emotions and deliberately killing time to avoid having to face her again, but he knew he couldn't put it off for ever. He sighed heavily, deciding to have a well-earned fag, knowing he was just delaying the inevitable but happy to do so for a while longer.

He leant back against the wall and blew a slow curling plume of smoke out of the corner of his mouth, watching as the wind snatched it away. As he took another drag his attention was caught by a momentary flash as the suns rays glinted off something on the hillside above. It was so brief he almost wondered if he'd imagined it, narrowing his eyes and gazing intently at the spot, his copper's instincts kicking in before he shrugged it off as nothing important, deciding he was being paranoid. Trick of the light, that's all. Bending forwards to drop his cigarette butt to the ground, he heard the whine of the bullet before he felt the sudden bloom of pain as it grazed the top of his left shoulder. For a split second he was frozen to the spot, and then he dived for the doorway as another shot missed him by millimetres and ricocheted off the wall.

"Holy shit!"

He practically fell through the door, slamming it behind him and sliding the bolt home. _Bolly. Where is she?_

"Alex! For fuck's sake, get down, we're under attack!"

She sat immobile, rooted to her seat in shock, as he threw himself to the floor below the window just as a third bullet struck the pane above his head and showered him with glass.

"Oh my God!"

Galvanised into action, she dived to the floor and crawled behind the sofa as he pulled his gun out and paused for a few beats, heart pounding, mind racing. _How the hell have they found us? _

"Stay right where you are, Bols. Don't move a muscle."

Avoiding the shattered glass he shifted to one side of the window embrasure, bracing his back against the wall before pushing himself slowly vertical. Taking a deep breath he swung round and fired several shots through the broken pane, aiming at the particular spot on the hillside where he now realised he'd clocked his assailant. _Always trust those instincts, Genie Boy. _At least that ought to buy them some time.

Keeping low, he dashed across the room, reaching the relative safety of the sofa unharmed and dropped down next to her with a sigh of relief. She clutched his arm, her eyes wide with fear.

"Gene, I'm so sorry, I didn't take any of it seriously. This is my fault, if I hadn't gone walking on the beach … oh God, you're injured …"

He took her firmly by the shoulders, squeezing reassuringly as his steady gaze held hers.

"Just a scratch, the jacket took the worst of it. And none of this is your fault, luv. Only a tiny handful of people know where we are and some bastard's sold us down the river."

He grimaced with distaste and she reached up to touch his face.

"Gene, I know you think last night was a huge mistake, but just in case we don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know …"

"Whoa, hold it right there, Bolly Kecks." His eyes glittered dangerously. "You were the one who made yer regrets quite clear this mornin', not me."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"I heard you, Alex. 'Oh God. What was I thinking?' Seemed pretty clear ter me."

His lips set in a hard line as she blinked at him, realisation dawning. Taking his face in both her hands she gazed into his stormy blue eyes, a little smile playing around her lips.

"Gene, I was talking about my hangover. What happened between us was wonderful, incredible …"

He stared at her, hardly daring to believe.

"Yer mean … yer don't regret it?"

She shook her head emphatically.

"Not for one single second. And if you get me out of here in one piece, I promise you the seeing to of your life."

His eyes gleamed wickedly.

"I shall hold you ter that, DI Drake. Now, in case yer've forgotten people are tryin' ter kill us here, and we're sittin' ducks at present. Time ter make a run fer it before they close in."

She looked puzzled.

"How exactly?"

"Well, it might not be the mighty Quattro, but there's a car out there that's fast enough to outrun pretty much anythin', at least with my very good self behind the wheel."

He kissed her full on the lips.

"Now, here's the plan …"

.

xxxxx

Trust the Gene Genie to get them through this? I know I would!

Hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Huge thanks as ever for all the lovely reviews – I'm sure you won't mind if I do a mass 'ta muchly' because writing time is in short supply at present and I really wanted to get this chapter finished!

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 7**

"Ready, DI Drake?"

They'd both made it to the car safely, shielded from the gunman by the solid bulk of the cottage, but he knew that would all change once they broke cover.

"As I'll ever be …"

She was trying to be brave but her eyes were large and frightened and he could see her hands trembling.

"Come here, luv."

Cursing the gear stick, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, burying her face in his chest. For a long moment he rested his chin on the top of her head, letting her take strength from him, but he knew they couldn't afford to waste any more time.

"We need to get out of here, Alex. Yer with me?"

Taking a deep shuddering breath, she moved away from him with a brief nod of affirmation.

"Always, Guv."

"Good. Right, head down and keep it there until I say otherwise, OK?"

She flashed him a watery grin.

"Bet you say that to all the girls."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Only the lucky ones …"

xxxxx

This was it, then. The moment of truth. He turned the key in the ignition, vastly relieved when the engine sputtered into life and began to purr like a contented cat.

"Brace yerself, luv."

He heard her mutter something under her breath about the subtleties of Manc foreplay as he released the handbrake, and then they were lurching up the short driveway and right onto the open road. Several bullets whined around them, bouncing harmlessly off the paintwork, but he stamped on the accelerator and they were away. It may not be the mighty Quattro but he had to admit the Range Rover was built to tackle the winding Cornish roads. It had a good turn of speed and it cornered like it was on rails, and with the relative protection offered by the stone walls rising up on either side he had high hopes they might actually get clear of danger before the shooter took out one of the tyres.

As he drove he checked the rear view mirror constantly for signs of pursuit, and he'd almost come to believe they were away scot free when a sleek dark sedan appeared on the road some distance behind them.

"Bugger …"

"What?"

She was still bent forwards, arms braced against the dashboard, and she had to twist awkwardly to look up at him.

"Seems we've got company, Bols."

He threw the car around another tight bend and she grimaced.

"Gene, I need to sit up or I'm going to be sick."

"Fine, but slouch down in yer seat and hang on tight. I'm goin' ter try and lose 'em."

He thanked his lucky stars and his police training, glad now that he'd taken that extra time every day to scout out the local area just to be on the safe side. 'Plan A' was a sudden sneaky manoeuvre just up ahead, and if that failed he still had a 'Plan B' in reserve. Adrenalin pumping, he hit the brakes suddenly and threw the car sharply to the left, taking the turn on the wrong side of the road and ignoring Alex's whimper of protest as she was thrown around like a rag doll, banging her head against the window.

"Sorry, luv. Needs must."

Foot flat to the floor, he checked the mirror again anxiously. Sure enough, the other vehicle appeared on their tail again a few seconds later and Gene cursed loudly.

"Bollocks. 'Plan B' it is, then."

Bullets rained around them again, one of them shattering the passenger mirror, and Alex gasped at the tinkle of glass and slid lower in her seat.

"Gene! Oh God … "

"S'OK, luv. Just hang on and don't let go."

He braked hard again, barely making the right turn, and then jumped back on the gas. They were in a heavily wooded area now, familiar to him only because he'd driven this route just the day before but travelling from the other direction, and he tried to visualise it in reverse. _Bend in the road. Then another 50 feet or so. Got ter get the timin' just right. _The road veered sharply, hiding them briefly from their pursuers, and Gene slowed the car, desperately searching for the forestry trail he knew was close by now. And suddenly there it was, off to the left. With little thought for the tyres he swerved off the main road, sped along the muddy rutted track and skidded to a juddering halt, killing the engine and swivelling around in his seat to look over his shoulder. It was a risky gamble, but still their best chance. From their present position he could just glimpse the road between the trees behind them, and sure enough a few seconds later the dark sedan flashed past at breakneck speed. Hardly daring to breathe, he counted silently to twenty.

"Gene? Have we lost them?"

She was deathly pale, her hazel eyes huge in her face, and he slowly let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Think so, Bols. Now fer the moment of truth."

He managed an awkward three point turn, damaging a couple of saplings in the process, and then headed back towards the road. Tentatively, he pulled forwards and they both peered nervously to the left. No sign of the other vehicle. Without any further hesitation, Gene swung the car briskly to the right and took off the way they'd come like the proverbial bat out of hell.

xxxxx

After twenty minutes or so of twisting and turning along little back roads, attempting to put as much distance as possible between them and their pursuers, he finally decided they were safe, at least for the time being. He pulled into the next lay-by they came across, cut the engine and blew out a long relieved breath, glancing over at Alex to make sure she was alright.

"Bols?"

She was staring straight ahead, one white-knuckled hand clutching the door handle as though it was a lifeline, the other grasping the seat, and she jumped at the sound of his voice. She was still very pale and her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. Suddenly, she forced the door open and leapt from the car.

"Gonna be sick …"

She staggered towards the grass verge and then he heard her retching, her whole body convulsing with the effort. Stepping out of the car he moved around to join her, stroking her back gently in the hopes she might find the contact reassuring, uncertain what else he could do. After a minute or so she seemed to calm, straightening up slowly and turning to face him. At the sight of her stricken expression his heart turned over and he opened his arms, clasping her tightly against him as she buried her face in his chest.

"Jesus, Gene. They were going to take you out first and then come for me …"

He felt the shudder run through her and held her even closer, nuzzling into her hair.

"Yeah, well, they underestimated us, didn't they? Unbreakable, Bols, remember?"

"They underestimated you, you mean. That was some impressive piece of driving back there."

She leaned back to look up into his face, the glimmer of a smile played around her lips, and he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I had an excellent incentive, if yer remember. I'm on one hell of a promise …"

He waggled his eyebrows, gratified to see the flirtatious light come back into her eyes.

"True. And seeing as you just saved my life, seems I'm duty bound to be your sex slave now."

Despite the trauma of the last couple of hours he felt a definite twitch in the groin area.

"In that case, we need to find somewhere ter hide out as soon as, so I can give me overactive imagination free rein …"

He gazed off into the middle distance, a smirk tugging at his lips, and she nudged him in the ribs.

"Guv? We're in a lay-by in the middle of nowhere, or had you forgotten?"

He pouted, eyes twinkling.

"Sorry, luv, just thinkin' ahead. Now, first things first. Before we do anythin' else, we need ter find a public phone box. I've got some serious spleen ter vent …"

.

xxxxx

Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that call!

Hope you're all still enjoying. Apologies if updates become a little less frequent over the next couple of weeks, but be assured they will get to have some fun again very soon if I get my evil way … ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Big thankyou to everyone who's been so encouraging about this one – I know I keep saying it, but it really is appreciated. And I promise to catch up with my own reading and reviewing very soon!

Right, where were we? Oh yeah. Someone's in for an ear-bashing …

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 8**

"Bloody fuckwit …"

They were parked up in the centre of the first piece of civilisation they'd stumbled on, which was hardly more than a few houses clustered around a pretty village green. There was, however, a bus stop and a public phone box, and she'd watched with interest as Gene made the call, pretty certain from his gestures and the set of his shoulders that all was not well. He'd flung the receiver into the cradle and stalked back to the car.

"Um ... dare I ask?"

As he turned his furious scowl in her direction, piercing blue eyes like shards of ice, she shivered and shrank back into the seat, even though she knew his anger wasn't aimed at her.

"The brain-dead twonk wanted ter know our present location and what our future plans were, even after I'd told him some bastard there had sold us out. Can yer believe it?"

He dragged a frustrated hand through his hair, lips set in an uncompromising line.

"What did you say?"

He fixed her with a steely glare that went straight to her underwear.

"Told him he'd better do some serious bloody diggin' and find the arsehole responsible or he'd be wearin' his dick as a necklace and his balls as earrings."

She couldn't help but chuckle, even under the present circumstances.

"My hero …"

His expression softened somewhat, and he reached up to touch her cheek.

"Sod them all, its me and you from now on, Lady Bols. We'll disappear until that vicious bastard's safely back behind bars, however long it takes. All in favour?"

"Aye, sir."

She tugged his head down for a long, passionate kiss, full of erotic suggestion. When they finally broke apart, his eyes were dark with desire.

"Right, lets find somewhere ter stay tonight and then you can start work on that promise …"

xxxxx

Just beyond the village they came upon an old coaching inn, and Gene pulled up outside so they could have a closer look. Virginia creeper clung to honey-coloured stone, no doubt a riot of reds and oranges come autumn, but presently a fresh new season green. Window boxes and tubs were planted up with brightly coloured spring bulbs, and outside was a seating area with solid wooden tables, an old-fashioned pub sign and a board advertising daily specials. The building looked attractive, welcoming and well cared for.

"What d'yer think, Lady Bols?"

"Its lovely, Gene. Perfect, in fact."

She sighed and he shook his head, smirking to himself. _Soppy bint._ As far as he was concerned if it had a big comfy bed he'd be very happy, although some decent grub wouldn't go amiss, he had to admit.

"Right. I'll go and see if they can put us up fer a couple of nights."

He made to get out of the car, but she held on to his arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion, and she nodded towards his injured shoulder and the gaping hole the bullet had left in his jacket.

"You can't go in wearing that, Gene. And I really do need to take a look at that wound, you know."

A shudder ran through her and he squeezed her hand, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"Later, luv. Now, trust the Gene Genie."

When he walked around behind the car and opened the boot it was her turn to be confused, and when he emerged shortly afterwards wearing a familiar long dark coat and looking for all the world like DCI Hunt again, her mouth fell open. She wound down the window and leaned out.

"Do you always travel with a spare?"

"Like ter keep a change of clobber handy at all times. Force of habit."

Crossing her arms, she blinked up at him.

"Are you telling me you stowed all your work clothes in the car, just in case? Even the boots?"

He nodded, smirking.

"Yer know I'd never go anywhere without them, Bols. Right, stay here. I won't be long."

As she watched him stride purposefully towards the front door she shook her head in disbelief, grumbling under her breath.

"Great, just great. And all I have is the outfit I stand up in. Let's hope this place has a laundry service …"

xxxxx

Gene returned a few minutes later looking rather pleased with himself.

"Presumably they have a room, then?"

He held up a key and jangled it smugly in front of her face.

"Even better, Bols. The place has two cottages divided into apartments hidden away around the back, and we've got one fer as long as we need it, seein' as its out of season. There's private off-road parking, so the car won't be spotted. They'll even fetch dinner to us if we want to eat in tonight. Told him we were on a delayed honeymoon, so we're not likely to be disturbed …"

He grinned lasciviously at her and she shook her head in disbelief while struggling to hide the little smile that tugged at her lips.

"Come on then, Mrs Hunt. Time ter make good on a few promises, eh?"

He squeezed her thigh hard and she squeaked in surprise, batting his hand away half-heartedly.

"Gene! I know it seems like you've thought of everything but unless you packed for me too, I only have the clothes I'm currently wearing. I don't even have any clean underwear, for God's sake."

He leaned in close, his warm breath fanning her neck, and his low growl sent shivers of anticipation skittering down her spine.

"Not a problem, Bols. Yer won't be needin' any, if I 'ave me way …"

xxxxx

Gene turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, moving back to let Alex past while he disposed of his cigarette butt.

"Oh, this is nice. Come and take a look."

He stepped inside and glanced about him approvingly, hands buried deep in his trouser pockets as he swayed back on his heels and contemplated the room. To the right was a kitchen cum dining area with a big pine table, and she was already over there poking about in cupboards and drawers. He shook his head, smirking to himself. Why did women always feel the need to do that, even relatively undomesticated ones like his DI? She'd behaved in exactly the same way when they'd arrived at the cottage. Some kind of innate nesting urge, maybe?

On the left was a generous seating area with a TV, a big squashy sofa and a couple of chairs, and at the far end were two doors leading off the main living space. As Alex made her way over to investigate, he slipped out of his coat, wincing slightly as the heavy material caught on his shirt and aggravated his wound. She re-emerged from the first room, her eyes bright.

"Good size bathroom with a walk-in shower. And by a process of elimination, this must be the bedroom."

She vanished through the other door, and he laid his coat across the back of a chair before following her.

"Oh, Gene. Did you organise this specially? And Bollinger, too."

She indicated the two flutes and the bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket on the dressing table. He shrugged with feigned nonchalance, secretly gratified by her reaction.

"What else, Bols? And we are on honeymoon, after all."

"Oh, of course. Remind me again, when exactly was the wedding? Before or after people started shooting at us?"

She barked a harsh laugh, but even from across the room he could tell she was biting her bottom lip to stop it quivering.

"Come here, luv."

She slid into the reassuring warmth of his embrace and nuzzled into his neck with a shuddering sigh, breathing in the unique scent that never failed to calm her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body and rocked her against his chest, his chin resting on her head, wondering how he'd survived for so many years without this, without her. Before long the feel of her luscious curves pressed against him combined with the adrenalin still pumping through his system prompted the inevitable reaction, one that she couldn't fail to notice. When she raised her face to his he was relieved to see a wicked little glint in her eye.

"You peckish, Mrs Hunt? I could go and rustle us up some butties from the pub."

She shook her head, rubbing herself against the obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Funnily enough, it's not really food I'm thinking about at the moment …"

He groaned, almost painfully hard now.

"Got a little somethin' 'ere yer could nibble on instead, then."

He waggled his eyebrows, and she flashed him a seductive smile from beneath her lashes.

"There's nothing remotely little about that, Mr Hunt."

As she tugged impatiently at his shirt, he had a feeling his day was just about to improve rather dramatically.

.

xxxxx

I know, I know – I'm such a tease. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next instalment!

If you're still following I'd love to hear from you, even if its just a couple of words – it's such a boost to get reviews, and even better to know people still enjoy Ashes fiction so long after the event. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Huge thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, the positive feedback gives us writers such a boost!  
With apologies for the delay, here's the next smutty instalment …

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 9**

Alex ran her hands slowly over his naked chest, reacquainting herself with the plains and hollows, before leaning in and running her tongue teasingly around a nipple. He hissed out a sudden breath and her lips curved into a smile against his skin. _I'm going to give you a treat you'll never forget, Mr Hunt. _

Eyes gleaming, she gripped the waistband of his jeans and tugged him over to the bed, seating herself on the mattress in front of him. Gazing up at him seductively from under her lashes, she unhooked his belt and tugged his zipper down slowly, slipping her fingers inside to fondle him through his underwear.

"Alex …"

There was an underlying note of urgency in his low growl, and she realised he must be in some considerable discomfort by now. Taking pity on him, she tugged his jeans and boxers down over his hips in one swift move, giggling as Sergeant Rock sprang free inches from her face.

"Oooh, erect cock indeed!"

He snorted and she smiled up at him, both of them fondly recalling the Scrabble game that had finally broken down the barriers between them. Still maintaining eye contact, she licked her lips in eager anticipation, closing her fist around the base before flicking her tongue teasingly across the tip. Gene watched in wonder as her mouth closed over him, hardly daring to believe one of his favourite fantasies was finally coming to fruition. As she took him in deeper, sucking gently and cupping his scrotum with her free hand, he groaned his approval. Christ, if she carried on like this fruition wouldn't be the only thing coming, and rather more swiftly than he would like.

Fondling his balls gently, she slid her luscious lips even further down his shaft and he tangled his fingers in her hair, giving himself up to the blissful sensation as every cell in his body vibrated with arousal. Slowly she pulled back off him and began to caress the head with her lips and tongue before sucking him deep into her throat again, humming along his throbbing length. A low groan of encouragement rumbled up from his chest and she sucked harder, sending sharp spikes of pleasure ricocheting through his body. Jesus, she was working him like a pro and it was all he could do to resist the temptation to thrust into her mouth.

He could already feel that familiar pressure building at the base of his spine, and he began to work his way through the '66 World Cup Squad in an effort to delay the inevitable, but all in vain. Heaving a reluctant sigh, he tugged gently on her hair.

"Alex … I'm close, luv … "

She carried on regardless, sliding him even further along her tongue almost as though she hadn't heard the warning note in his voice. Close to losing control entirely, he attempted to pull himself from the depths of her mouth but she was having none of it, reaching around to grasp his flexing buttocks in both hands and sucking him with even more vigour. Her gaze met his, her eyes bright with mischief, and in one sudden glorious moment of clarity he realised she had absolutely no intention of stopping.

"Alex … fuck … unfffff …"

Head thrown back, hips pumping, he finally gave up the battle and came into her waiting mouth with a long drawn out groan of pleasure.

xxxxx

When the world finally righted itself and he thought he could trust his legs again, he opened his eyes and gazed down into her glowing face. Her smile widened, and he knew his awe-struck expression must be to blame.

"Jesus. That was … bloody amazing. But yer didn't have to … yer know …"

He reached out to stroke her cheek and she covered his hand with hers, pressing a tender kiss against the palm.

"I wanted to do it for you, Gene."

If he wasn't wholly and completely her devoted slave already, he'd have fallen at her feet and declared himself one from then on. He shook his head in disbelief, a bemused expression on his face.

"What have I done ter deserve you, luv?"

She leaned back on her elbows, flashing him a cheeky grin.

"Not nearly enough from where I'm sitting."

He smirked down at her.

"Need ter remedy that then, don't we? Kit off Bols, and be quick about it. Leave yer skimpy excuse fer undies on, though. They give me the right 'orn …"

xxxxx

She perched on the edge of the bed as he rescued a pillow and placed it on the floor, kneeling between her parted thighs. Tenderly he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, nibbling on the sensitive lobe before pressing little kisses slowly down her neck and along her collarbone. She sighed with pleasure, her head falling back as he reached the hollow at the base of her throat and swirled his tongue around it.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her nipples straining against the lacy fabric of her bra and he couldn't resist, taking one taut bud into his mouth and raking his teeth over it. With a throaty moan she arched her back to get even closer, one hand clutching his shoulder for support as she thrust between his parted lips, revelling in the friction. He chuckled to himself, loving the way she took what she wanted so brazenly without a hint of embarrassment. Still, she wasn't getting things all her own way.

Flicking her bra open, he dropped it to the floor before cupping her naked breasts in his hands and squeezing gently.

"Bloody gorgeous …"

He rolled her aching nipples between his fingers and she gasped in delight.

"Lie back now, luv …"

She did as he asked without hesitation and he eased her thighs further apart, the heady scent of her arousal all around him. Leaning forwards, he nuzzled into her knicker-clad mound, rubbing the tip of his nose teasingly against her through the damp fabric, and she moaned her approval.

"Time ter find out if yer taste as good as yer smell, Lady Bols."

For a brief moment he considered ripping her underwear off and then remembered it was the only pair she had and she'd never forgive him, smirking as he helped her wriggle out of them instead. Pushing her knees wide apart again, he began to suck on the soft skin of her inner thigh, feeling her shiver in anticipation as he shifted his attentions slowly higher. He ran his tongue tantalisingly around her outer lips and she whimpered in frustration as he blew gently over her heated flesh, kissing his way up her flat stomach to tease her belly-button. She wriggled impatiently and he smiled against her skin.

"Gene … please …"

Without warning he slid two digits inside her, flicking her clit with his tongue as he began to thrust them in and out, curling them to hit her g-spot. She gasped in surprise and pleasure, her hips bucking up towards his face, but he backed off, continuing to work her with his fingers.

"Tell me what you need, Alex. I want ter hear yer say it …"

"I want … I need … Gene, just make me come, for Christ's sake!"

She was breathless with desire, a note of desperation creeping into her voice, and he chuckled, deciding it was time to take pity on her. Removing his fingers, he tugged her closer to the edge of the matress, cupping her peachy behind in his strong hands and lifting her to his mouth. She whimpered, fingers clutching at the sheets, her thighs trembling as he worked her expertly, licking and flicking with his tongue as he sucked hard on her swollen sensitive bud.

"Gene! Oh God … don't stop …"

He kept it up tirelessly until he felt her stiffen and cry out in ecstasy, shuddering and convulsing in blissful release as a powerful climax racked her whole body, wave after wave leaving her trembling and spent. When he was sure he'd extracted every last ounce of pleasure, he released her and shifted to lie on the bed next to her, supporting his chin on his elbow. His jaw ached with the effort, but as he looked down at her blissed out expression he knew it had been well worth it. She still had her eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly as she shuddered through the occasional aftershock.

Eventually her lids fluttered open and she gazed up into his face, her lips curving into a contented smile.

"Wow. That was incredible. You literally made my toes curl and nobody's ever managed that before."

He flashed her a smug grin, his chest swelling proudly. Glancing down his body, he realised it wasn't the only part of him.

"How's yer recovery time, Lady Bols?"

She followed the line of his gaze, her smile widening as she reached down between them to stroke his rock hard erection.

"Oh, I think I'll be good to go again very soon."

"Glad ter hear it. I'm goin' fer the toe-curlin' world record …"

He waggled his eyebrows wickedly, leaning in to capture her mouth with his.

.

xxxxx

Well, I did promise them some fun after all the angst! Time for a cold shower, methinks. ;)

Hope it was worth the wait – and if you want more of the same, do let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Many thanks, as ever, for the kind and enthusiastic reviews to the last chapter, and apologies for the delay in updating.  
Now, where did we leave them? Oh yeah. Stuck in a comfortable apartment with a big bed, all alone, for the rest of the day. How will they relieve the boredom? Another game of Scrabble, maybe? ;)

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 10**

Alex gripped the headboard for support as Gene moved slowly, almost lazily inside her, rolling a taut nipple between the fingers of one hand while the other stroked teasingly between her thighs. Trapped within the circle of his arms she could feel the heat radiating from his chest, and the warm breath fanning her neck sent a shiver of lust dancing down her spine. It was exquisite torture, but she craved more.

"Gene, please … I need …"

"On yer elbows, Alex. Now."

The low growl in her ear made her blood simmer and she fell forwards without hesitation, thrilling at the thought of the lewd vivion she must be presenting to him. He ran his fingertips slowly down the length of her naked back, his touch featherlight.

"Beautiful …"

Gripping her hips firmly, he withdrew and then surged back into her with one powerful thrust, and she moaned wantonly. He did it again, pulling her tightly against him, filling her utterly and completely.

"Is this what yer want, Alex?"

"God, yes … more … "

Her voice was husky with desire and he began to pound into her relentlessly, her whole frame quaking with the force as she met him thrust for thrust, taking everything he had to give. He slowed his pace momentarily, hips barely moving, leaving her teetering on the edge.

"Dirty mare. Yer bloody luv it, don't yer?"

"Gene! Don't stop … please … "

She tried to push back, desperate for release now, but he held her steady.

"Beg me, Alex …"

His voice was thick with lust, arousing her beyond reason, beyond sanity.

"Please, Gene … fuck me … hard …"

He needed no further encouragement, driving into her with renewed vigour, grunting with the effort. When he reached a hand round to rub her clit she finally shattered beneath him, her mouth falling open in a silent scream as wave after wave of intense pleasure rocked her body and she came from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Through the haze of bliss she vaguely registered his triumphant groan as he thrust hard one last time and exploded deep within her.

xxxxx

Alex collapsed in a heap on the mattress and Gene went with her, supporting himself on his elbows as they lay there in a tangle of limbs, dizzy, sweaty and spent. She delighted in the feel of his weight pressing down on her, his chest heaving against her back as he sucked in several deep breaths, and when he rolled away she whimpered at the lack of contact, moving into the crook of his arm.

For a long while they lay there, basking contentedly in the afterglow, and then the loud rumble of Gene's empty stomach broke the mood. Alex sniggered against his chest.

"Sounds like one of us has worked up a bit of an appetite."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss against her hair.

"I could eat a scabby horse, but I'll settle fer a decent stack of butties."

As he tugged his blooded shirt back on she realised she still hadn't tended to his wound.

"God, Gene. Your poor shoulder …"

He held a hand up in protest.

"Trust me, yer Florence Nightingale routine can wait till after we've scoffed, luv. Me belly thinks me throat's been cut."

Shrugging into his coat, he turned back to her for a brief moment, his eyes gleaming.

"And yer needn't bother getting' dressed …"

xxxxx

They ate together sprawled on the bed, both of them ravenous, sipping champagne in between bites. Alex had commandeered one of his spare shirts to wear while her newly washed underwear dried in the bathroom, intensely aware of his scrutiny throughout the meal, his heated gaze causing little pin-pricks of arousal up and down her spine. _An hour ago we were both literally shagged out. How can I possibly want him again so soon?_

Gene leant back against the headboard, long legs crossed at the ankle, and studied her over his glass, a little smirk tugging at his lips.

"What?"

God, those bedroom eyes would be the death of her.

"That shirt looks a damn sight better on you than it ever did on me, but I dunno why yer bothered."

She arched an eyebrow and took another sip of her champagne.

"Because for some reason I thought that the sight of me lolling around naked might have been a tad distracting."

"Yer think I haven't been distracted anyway?"

His hungry gaze swept slowly down her body and then back up, lingering over her breasts.

"Every time you lean forwards I get an eyeful of yer magnificent cleavage. Yer nipples are dangerously close ter pokin' holes in me best shirt. And yer don't need me ter remind yer what effect those legs have on me."

He leaned closer, skimming a fingertip teasingly up her thigh.

"Specially when I know yer not wearin' any knickers …"

She gasped and squirmed away from him, pretending to be shocked.

"Gene Hunt, you really are insatiable! You need a cold shower, but you'll have to wait because I'm taking a long hot one first. Alone."

Unable to resist, she glanced back over her shoulder flirtatiously.

"And naked …"

As she sashayed from the room he grinned to himself, already undoing his shirt.

"That's what you think, Lady Bols …"

xxxxx

After he'd crept up on her in the shower and they'd indulged in yet another mind-blowing session, she insisted on tending to his shoulder, relieved to find that it was only a flesh wound after all, although a couple of stitches probably wouldn't have gone amiss. Dressing it with a couple of plasters Gene had managed to beg from the obliging landlord, she shuddered when she considered how much worse it could have been, and then pushed the thought firmly away. For now they were safe and together, and that was enough.

Gene let her fuss over him without complaint, trying to remember if he'd ever managed it three times in one afternoon before. Right now he was in need of a long nap, but he knew he'd be raring to go all over again later. She was like a drug and he couldn't seem to get enough of her, but it was more than that. He enjoyed her company, wanted to spend time with her, needed to keep her safe, whatever the risk to himself. It rocked him to his very core and yet he had to admit he was happier than he'd been in a very long time, despite the danger. He resolved just to go with it and not examine his feelings too closely, at least for now.

xxxxx

That night they ate dinner at the big pine table, Gene's choice of steak and chips washed down with a couple of bottles of decent red. The conversation was light and flirtatious, both of them avoiding any discussion about the future: they were cocooned in their own little bubble and neither of them was ready to burst it quite yet.

Alex watched him over the top of her glass, giggling as much at the ribald language as at the anecdote he was currently sharing. If nothing else, Gene Hunt had a turn of phrase that could make a hardened pro blush. She'd always found him attractive but now she found she couldn't tear her gaze from him, watching him intently as he spoke, all too aware of what those lips were capable of, never mind those elegant fingers. She shivered at the thought, her head spinning as though she'd had too much wine, but she knew it wasn't the alcohol. _I'm drunk on Gene, and I like the feeling. I like it a lot._

Afterwards they cuddled up on the sofa together and watched some mindless television until Gene remembered she was still wearing nothing under his shirt and dragged a protesting Alex onto his lap. Much later, they lay back panting for breath, and she felt the rumble of his chuckle through his chest.

"Bloody hell, Bols. Good job we 'aven't got neighbours, yer language would put an Irish navvy ter shame."

She snorted, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Well, it's all your fault. Some of the things you just did to me are probably illegal in several US states."

He waggled his eyebrows wickedly.

"Hadn't yer heard the rumours about me legendary prowess in the bedroom, then? Anyway, don't 'old back on my account, luv. Gives me the right 'orn, you talkin' dirty in that plummy voice of yours."

She giggled, snuggling in closer, surprised at the little stab of jealously she felt somewhere under her ribcage at the thought of him with other women. He was too much of a gentleman to kiss and tell but she was willing to bet there'd been no shortage of them since his divorce. Gene Hunt was many things but a saint wasn't one of them, and she'd seen the effect his rugged good looks and macho swagger had on the female of the species. Pushing the thought away, she yawned and stretched contentedly.

"Speaking of the bedroom, you've completely worn me out. I really need to get some proper shut-eye. Coming?"

He smirked at her.

"Just did, ta muchly, but I could probably go another round with a bit of encouragement."

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I doubt even the great Gene Hunt is capable of five times in one day."

He followed her through to the bedroom, muttering under his breath.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Lady Bols …"

.

xxxxx

If Alex is a bit tired, I volunteer to be her stand-in for a while. I know. I'm all heart! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ta muchly for the kind reviews and apologies once again for the delay in updating. Turns out a dose of flu doesn't do much for the muse, sadly! Without further ado …

.

xxxxx

**Chapter 11**

"Tell me again why we didn't do this ages ago?"

She was snuggled into his neck, her voice slightly muffled. He shrugged, pouting.

"Didn't think yer'd be interested in an over the hill, clapped out old has-been like me, Bols."

She moved up onto her elbow, raising an eyebrow.

"Old, arguably. Over the hill? Think we've managed to disprove that one today."

He snorted and she began to trace little patterns on his chest with one fingertip.

"I used to fantasise about us together all the time, you know."

That got his full attention.

"Yer did? Do tell."

He fixed her with a heated stare, and despite their current intimacy she found herself getting a little flustered.

"Well, let's just say it involved your desk ..."

"Don't hold back on my account, luv."

"And ... ahem. You bending me over it and having your wicked way with me."

She looked away, colouring, and there was a pregnant pause. When he did speak again it was the low growl she was coming to know so well.

"What were yer wearin'?"

"Just stockings and suspenders. And you were always fully clothed … suit, tie, the lot."

She buried her face in his neck to cover her embarrassment, feeling the rumble of his chuckle through his chest.

"If it makes yer feel any better, I had the same idea on a regular basis."

She moved back so she could look into his face.

"You did?"

"Oh yeah. Even doodled it once. Ray and Chris found it and stuck it on the notice board."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh God. Did they know it was me?"

"I should think so. Must've been pretty obvious I fancied gettin' inside yer underwear, luv. Let's face it, what red-blooded male wouldn't?"

She traced a finger slowly along his jaw.

"Shame I didn't see it, we could have acted on it sooner. Still, that kitchen table would make a nice desk substitute, although we'll have to just leave the stockings to your vivid imagination for now."

His eyelids fluttered closed but his groan was eloquent.

"Tease."

"You know you love it …"

She tweaked a nipple.

"Anyway, I showed you mine, so to speak …"

"Several times, and from every conceivable angle, if memory serves right. Best day of me life."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Share your ultimate fantasy and I promise to act it out for you."

It was his turn to be reticent.

"Yours will do me just fine, ta muchly."

Alex was determined not to let him off the hook, though.

"Come on, Gene, fair's fair. I think I can cope with plumbing the depths of your depraved mind after today, don't you?"

He pouted and looked away, picking at the sheet.

"We're in me office. Yer kneelin' underneath the desk … Do I have ter spell it out?"

She smirked down at him.

"Hmmm. Looks like that kitchen table's going to see some action tomorrow then, doesn't it?"

He blinked up at her.

"Yer mean …?"

"A promise is a promise. And now I really need to get some sleep. It's been quite a day, after all."

Stifling a yawn, she rolled over on to her side, confident that he would follow and happily anticipating the comfort of his embrace while she drifted off. It was, therefore, a surprise when a hand moved around to cup a breast, the thumb skimming over her nipple, his erection pressing against her lower back.

"Gene! You cannot possibly be capable …"

He smiled inwardly, sucking on the spot behind her ear that he'd recently discovered drove her crazy.

"Tell that ter Sergeant Rock, luv."

His hand moved lower, long fingers questing between her damp thighs, and she moaned as he began to stroke her swollen sensitive nub.

"What's this, then? Seems someone else is ready to play again, too."

He chuckled, sliding easily into her silken depths as his fingers continued their delicious torture.

"Mmmm … Gene … don't stop …"

She purred in pleasure, rocking against him and taking in more of his rigid length as he began to thrust deeper, finding a slow, sensual rhythm that suited them both. Eventually he heard the hitch in her breathing which heralded her climax, biting down on her shoulder as she cried out, her convulsions finally tipping him over the edge also. He spilled into her with a groan of relief, and within seconds they were both out for the count.

xxxxx

Alex woke from a deep slumber, blinking groggily, disorientated for a moment as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. _Cornwall … Gene … the car chase … _It all came flooding back to her and she shuddered, reminding herself they were safe, at least for the time being. The other side of the bed was unoccupied and she squinted at her watch, surprised at how late it was, before donning his shirt and padding into the living room barefoot. There was no sign of him there either, but there was a note on the kitchen table in his familiar scrawl. She smiled affectionately as she began to read:

_Morning Sleeping Beauty._

_Seems you were even more shagged out than me so I'm leaving you to catch up on the rest of your beauty sleep while I make the usual phone call and pick up a few bits and pieces._

_See you later,_

_G. xx_

_PS. You were right, this is indeed a good sturdy table ..._

She snorted, rolling her eyes, but a ripple of excitement ran through her as she recalled the previous night's conversation. The recurring fantasy of the Guv taking her over his desk was a firm favourite, and she was looking forwards to acting it out for real. She was well aware that it would soon be time to plan their next move, but was it so wrong to crave a few more short hours of being 'newly-weds', even if it was all just a pretence?

xxxxx

It was lunchtime when Gene returned, pulling into the parking space directly behind the cottage, his mind still in a whirl. _Bloody bunch of incompetents. _Apparently the dark sedan which had given chase the day before had been found abandoned in the early hours of the morning. No sign of the previous occupants, no finger-prints, no leads whatsoever.

Tearing yet another strip off the bloke on the other end of the phone hadn't really helped to improve his mood, and now he had to decide whether to tell Alex or not. His heart constricted when he thought about the stricken expression she'd worn the previous afternoon: he really didn't want to be the one responsible for frightening her witless all over again. Sighing heavily, he reached for his packet of fags and cursed, remembering he'd run out. Never mind, no doubt he'd be able to pick some up in the pub.

He strolled across the car park and entered by the rear door, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted a cigarette vending machine right next to the Gents. Just as he was groping about in his pocket for some loose change, a voice drifting in from the bar jolted him into a state of high alert.

"… big bloke, blue eyes, mane of dark blond hair, northern accent. She's a posh bird. Younger, brunette, good figure. Well stacked, if you get my meaning …"

The accent was clearly Estuary, and Gene felt his hands bunch into fists instinctively at the thought of another man ogling his bird's assets. _His bird? _He'd worry about that one later, he thought, straining his ears to catch the landlord's reply.

"Sorry, sir. Nobody of that description around here to my knowledge, and I've been on regular duty the last few days."

The first man spoke again, and Gene's hackles rose even higher.

"Well, if you do happen to see 'em, call this number. There's a wedge of readies in it for you …"

There was no discernable reply, and Gene counted to ten before peering round the corner. The room was empty apart from the bloke behind the bar, and he breathed a sigh of relief before striding across to the window and peering out surreptitiously, just in time to see a dark blue saloon pull into the road and accelerate away …

.

xxxxx

Hope that's piqued your interest again. If so, do let me know – it's always nice to know that people are enjoying your efforts!


End file.
